


A Kiss to Put You To Sleep

by Kage_Koutetsu_Yume



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dub/noncon, F/M, PWP, Sexually dimorphic trolls, She puts him half asleep and then they frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage_Koutetsu_Yume/pseuds/Kage_Koutetsu_Yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the GO timeline when Aranea tries to kiss Jake. What if she'd decided to just take what she wants?</p><p>Unedited af. Again, this is somewhere between very much dubcon to flat out noncon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Put You To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that hardcore of dub/noncon but just in case I'm gonna warn again for it.
> 
> I thought of this while in calc class because I go on endless tangents in my thoughts.
> 
> Hehe. Tangents in calc.
> 
> It's really rushed, I shat this out in a few hours with no editing.

Aranea remembered the feelings of attraction that Jake had when they'd first met. In fact, as an empath, she could feel his attraction to her, even though it was buried under fear. 

So when Jake flipped out, asking why everyone was "trying to flipping kiss me," Aranea didn't let it deter her.

Aranea had gained incredible control over her psychic abilities over sweeps of trying to repress her abilities and repress her urge to control those who didn't bend to her whims.   
Not only that, but once she'd started to use her abilities, she was able to control trolls with both force and precision. Vriska could only dream of controlling tealbloods, but Aranea could easily control violetblooded seadwellers. 

Due to this precision, Aranea could also get humans into a hazy half-sleep state.

Although Aranea had originally come just to heal Jake's mind, she was a powerful sylph of light. She could afford a bit of a detour. After all, she could just make things go in her favor if she got off her preferred timeline of events.

Jake could feel a strange haze come over him as Aranea raised her hand to her forehead and concentrate. If she went to hard with her force of will, Jake would be knocked the fuck out. If she went too lightly, he wouldn't get hazy enough to not struggle.

With a pinch of her powers over luck, Jake went into that sweet spot of a hazy, half-asleep state. He stopped flailing and screaming. In fact, he couldn't remember why he'd been struggling. He could see a hot, bluish babe in front of him though. A stupid grin formed on his face. What a beautiful woman to behold!

Aranea smirked. It worked perfectly, and she could feel his fear fall to the back of his mind. As an empath, the haze also affected Aranea a bit. It was like being drunk. She also was drunk on power, so perhaps some sloppy makeouts weren't going to be the limit of her actions today. After all, she was going to be the benevolent goddess of the new universe. It would be an honor for the human to have her.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck. He was the same height as her, maybe a bit shorter. 

Definitely shorter, as she tipped her head down slightly to take his mouth with hers. He responded slowly, and clumsily. He hadn't had much experience, despite his months long relationship with Dirk, and being practically drunk wasn't helping.

Aranea plunged her tongue into Jake's mouth, taking the lead in the encounter. This is what he wanted. This is what she wanted. She felt him becoming aroused just from kissing, mostly due to her empathy. He was only just getting a bit hard, so she didn't feel his boner quite yet. She did, however, feel his hand on her breast, squeezing softly. She bit his lip and then continued to move her mouth against his, running her hand down his back to cup his nice ass. It was so plush. You could bounce a coin off of it. It wasn't going to go anywhere.

She then pulled him closer so they were flush against each other. She could feel his dick now, half hard and becoming harder. It sent tingles through her, specifically her nook. This compounded with her feeling his arousal mentally too. Yeah, she was dolphinately going to take this human right here.

Since the haziness and drunk feelings were not due to alcohol, Jake had no problem getting hard. However, he did have the problem of not knowing much of what to do, except to hang on to Aranea's waist, occasionally squeezing her boobs. When she pulled him closer, he gasped. She started to grind on him, which garnered a moan out of him.   
Moving from his mouth, Aranea kissed down Jake's jaw and starting kissing his neck. He gasped when she came to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and cried out when she bit down and sucked. He was fully hard now, a tent visible in his banana colored speedo. Aranea undid the front of her dress, which was held together with snaps on top, to just below her boobs, and then pulled her boobs out so they were supported by the open top of the dress, while also being squeezed together. She was already well-endowed, so it made them look even bigger. Her blue nipples were hard, and the color fascinated Jake. He grabbed one and started to suck on the nipple, which made Aranea sigh in pleasure, the feeling of her nipple being sucked going right to her nook, which was already starting to drip with blue wetness. It wasn't genetic material, merely the body's natural lubricant. 

Aranea pulled away, and kneeled on the ground. Jake gasped. Was she going to..?

She felt up his dick. Yes, this would fill her up quite nicely. She mouthed the bulge, but didn't deign to take it out and suck on it. She had other plans, the least of which would be to be on her knees sucking this human's bulge. 

Jake felt his hand getting pulled downwards, and obliged the motion by sitting on the ground. Aranea smirked and crawled at him predatorily, pushing him on his back and straddling him, her crotch over his. They both still had their clothes mostly on. 

Instead of going for the dry hump, Aranea awkwardly got up and took her panties off -- a nice light blue color with dark blue lace and a tiny blue bow on the front -- before maneuvering so that her crotch was over Jakes face. She sat on his face, and he obligingly attempted to perform cunnilingus.

He ran his tongue over her labia before running into her clitoris, which made her gasp in surprise. He swirled his tongue and started moaning into her vulva, making Aranea pant. Although the cunnilingus was clumsy, it was turning her on more. She pulled at Jake's hair, which made him groan. 

After some time, Aranea was satisfied with his work and got off his face. There was now blue lubricant on his face, but that didn't really matter. Jake was still too half asleep to care about the state of his face. He was rock hard at this point though, and really wanted this girl to sit on his dick.

Aranea pulled off Jake's banana speedo and straddled him. However, instead of taking him in right away, she rubbed her wet pussy all over his cock, teasing him. Jake moaned at the friction, getting louder with every movement Aranea made.

Finally, Aranea allowed Jake's dick to enter her. It went in easily, as she was not only very wet, but it also helped that she'd been rubbing herself on his dick beforehand. She sighed in pleasure as Jake went deeper and deeper inside of her.

Jake was now fully inside of her, and Aranea didn't wait to start riding him. She rose up, and then came down again, which caused them both to moan. A pace was started, which quickly got to be a fast, hard pace where Aranea was in total control of the pace. Jake was so half asleep that he couldn't move.

In fact, Jake was on the ground, and he was relaxed, especially with the waves of pleasure going through him as Aranea rode his dick enthusiastically. He could just...

And that was it. Jake drifted off to sleep.

Aranea realized that Jake had fallen asleep. No matter, this ride was for her pleasure only anyway! 

She rode him harder and faster than before, rubbing at her clitoris to finish off. Still unconscious, Jake was still breathing heavily, and then he finished before Aranea did. 

Jake came with an unconscious sigh, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. Aranea felt hot cum inside of her, before she too finished.   
Aranea screamed at the feeling of orgasm, genetic material being released from inside of her to mingle with the comparatively small amount released by Jake. She rode out her orgasm, shakes still going through her body.

When that was over with, she stood up and gave the human a disdainful look as she put her panties back on and redid the top of her dress.

When Jake awoke, he could barely remember what happened. His banana speedo was on, and there wasn't anything blue on him.

Jake decided that it must have all been a dream. Normally he would've been happy about such a dream, but the predicament he was in made him feel all the worse.

He sighed. Perhaps something would happen soon, and he'd be out of this whole mess.


End file.
